


My Projects

by The_Flaming_Warrior



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flaming_Warrior/pseuds/The_Flaming_Warrior





	My Projects

Hello I'm The_Flamming_Warrior. On other sites I'm usually called FORTHEGODS or FTG. I'm in college but as of right now ( when this was written ) I'm on summer vacation. As of late i've felt the urge to start writing. Now i'm a new writer so i'm sorry if i make lots of mistakes. But instead of calling me an idiot or retard because of said mistakes why don't we all be adults. You can leave me constructive criticism but just straight out hate I really don't like. Now the stuff i write probably won't be for all and i get that. But just go to another story. The internet is a big place you don't have to be here reading this or any of my stories. Thank you. Now onto the projects that i'll be working on. There is four in total. I'll be working for a little bit to get out the first chapter but after the first chapter i won't really have a schedule to get the chapters out. Or even a order i'll be doing the story in. Its whatever i feel like writing at that point in time. So if one of my stories you like aren't getting new chapter's it's not because I've abandoned it. I just can't think of were next to take the story at the time. Give me a few and i'll get over that hump. Now finally onto the stories. 

1: The Berserked Prince: What is he supposed to do? He failed his country. He failed his comrades. He failed his family. Even worst of all. He failed her. He failed Rachel. All these things flashed through Yutaas' mind as he looked around the battle field. There is Ryo with his bow snapped and unconscious. Azazel is above him crying as she tries to work her magic. But it's not working for some reason. Lake's still fighting the... The monster. Lighting is coming from the sky as if the gods commanded it striking the beast as it swung for Lake yet again. He's running out of magic. Yu knew it. He couldn't take another hit like he has been. Lake couldn't command the winds to shield him again. Then there Madison. She's got her knife stuck in her stomach. And she is zoning in and out of consciousness. Then there Rachel. Her own magic backfired. And she has a huge Earth spike sticking out of leg. Yutaa can smell blood in the air. He's used to it but for some reason it doesn't seem real. He never thought he could lose. Not with the ancestors and their god on his side. He thought as he looked down at his hand. They were still clutching his Dwarven Axes. On each of them he saw his families crest right where the head of the ax and the handle meets. Yutaa looked up at the undead giant yet again. No matter how many time they take it down it just keeps getting back up. But out the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of a man. He knew the man well and he knew what he meant. It's time for a choice. To accept that he wasn't a dwarven prince and grab for the power within him to protect the ones he loves. Or to let it all go. Fight with the pride of his family and die trying. Yutaa took one last look around the battle field and his eyes fell upon Rachel. His parents arranged for him to marry her so that they would have a connection to the humans. But he looked past all of that he didn't care what his parents wanted or what anyone wanted. Yutaa was going to protect everyone. So he accepted the darkness inside of him. And this time.... He didn't black out but it seemed like everything became clearer. And just as Lake was going to take another hit from the giant. Yutaa buried his ax into his face causing him to fall. Yutaa has awaked but he no longer had any free will. He was now at the mercy of the gods. 

2: The Cursed Twins: Her blonde hair waved in the wind and he blade gleamed with the blood of the person at her feet. He's a man of 39 with pure white hair and eyes. His sword was cut in half and he had a huge cut mark down his back. "How could she?" Mason thought as he just sat there stunned. His father was no push over. Mason and Colton couldn't even handle him together. But here she was with not even a visible wound and his blood on her sword. And even more how could she even be alive. Just then Mason felt a sharp pain in his back and as he lost consciousness he heard what sounded like Coltons' voice. "You weren't supposed to see that her yet brother. You were always to good at your job for your own good". When Mason woke up he was in a chair with bright lights pointing at him from ever direction. They were so high powered that they blinded him. He tried to cover his eyes with his hands but when he tried to move them they wouldn't listen. They weren't numb and they weren't tied down. They just wouldn't listen. Just then over the intercom he heard a voice. "Why'd you do it Mason? Power? The Money? Or was it revenge for what he did to your mother?" Mason couldn't even understand what was happening right now. Why'd he do what? Where was he. What happened. And why does he feel like he just meet a ghost.

3: "Perfect Teen": He's always felt out of place. He's never felt like he belonged to his team. They were all talented yes. But they were regular teens. But him. He knew the truth behind his birth now. What is a government supposed to do in a world where everyone is trying to make the perfect solider but the people are demanding that no inhuman projects be conducted? Why breed a super solider and of course do it in secret. So the plan called Perfect Human was born. It was a top secret plan to get the best of the best to fall "in love" then join their genes together and make a child. Then get said children to also fall "in love" and continue to past along their genes. That was around about world world one. And they've finally done it. Gage is in every aspect the perfect solider. But something is missing from his life. Something that is needed for anyone to be a human. And Gage is going to look for it. He was sick and tired of dancing in their hands. So he was going to what he thought he never would. He's going to turn his back on his team. And set out on his own to find the answers to the questions he has. But his team has different plans for him. They're a family and they are not going to just let him walk out that easy. And they'll chase him to the end of the earth and back to prove that.

4:Cancellation: (just a idea right now Sorry no actual story in mind for this yet XD But I do have the main characters ability in mind right now ) :)

5:Evolution: "I've been running for my whole life. When I was a child I ran from my father and his drug problem. When I was a teenager I ran from my girlfriend of 3 years because I was afraid of what I might become. When I was 18 I ran from my family because I was afraid letting anyone in. I ran to the army to become a better person. But around the same time I join the army something within me was changing. Within so many humans around the world. And people in power were afraid of it. So instead of embarrassing the future of the human race. They locked us up. They locked us up and studied us. They poked at us and cut us open. They wanted everyone to be equal. And when they found out that they couldn't make everyone equal. They wanted make the population afraid of us. So that they would have a reason to lock us up. Every time some idiot who thought he deserved more used his gift. The government seized it and made it look like we all were taking control. Like we were monsters. They had me locked up for 4 years in that damn prison. The whole 4 years I never had a moment where I was dry. Never had a moment to be human. And now that I'm out and free from their torture. They're making me out to be the bad guy. Hunting me every moment they had the chance to. Blaming me for whatever they can. Even if I didn't have a little bit of a hand in it. They're calling me a terrorist. After 3 years of working for them and hiding my powers. This is the thanks I get? Well they want to call my power dangerous I'm going to show them how dangerous I can be towards them. All the while making the public see that I'm not to be feared. My name is Collin and I'm one of the evolved and I'm here to say that we will not be pushed into the darkest corner of the planet and kept down. We WILL live OUR lifes."


End file.
